


坏血

by Glasshouse26



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: “顽固的车它追了万里，才发现一早泄光气。”——陈奕迅《黑暗中漫舞》





	坏血

01  
吴磊在很小的时候就知道，自己的人生不会和住在这条弄堂里的大多数人一样。即使是同样住在嘎吱作响，年久失修的破烂阁楼里，同样要在半夜就著昏暗的路灯走到两条马路外的公共厕所去，同样为争抢公共水房里的水龙头吵得不可开交，和住在弄堂里的其他孩子同样不学无术，过早地学会了吸烟和喝酒，同样会在放学后被招惹的高年级同学堵在学校的后巷里，一个月里总有那么几个傍晚头破血流鼻青脸肿地走回家，他知道自己和他们不一样。

也许是因为，弄堂里的其他女人会在自家水龙头被拧开，泡在井水里的西瓜不知道被哪家切去一半时用过于粗哑的喉咙大声地骂出难听的词汇，而自己的母亲从来都只会一声不响地走过去把被拧开了的水龙头重新拧紧；也许是因为，别的孩子满脸是伤地回家以后，他端著碗往嘴裡扒冷掉的米饭的时候总会听到隔壁传来的高声的斥骂，而他面对的从来只是一桌冷掉的剩饭；也许是因为他早上出门时总会看到别的孩子一脸不耐烦地忍受著母亲强行塞进手裡的水果和牛奶，而他的书包里总是空荡荡的什么也没有；也许是因为别的家裡都有父亲而他没有。也许是因为其他的什么事情，他记不清了。

他知道自己的降生不受欢迎，不管是对于母亲还是对于这个世界。这大概不是吴磊自身的原因，在他的幼年时期，他曾经一度想要做个乖巧听话的孩子来博取母亲的欢心，或者至少让她在看到他的时候，露出除去漠然以外的其他表情。但他很快发现这并不奏效；无论是作为门门满分的优等生，还是逃课打架的不良少年，他的母亲都不会更喜欢他多一点。所以他索性放弃了尝试。他想他的不受欢迎大概是跟那个素未谋面的父亲有关；那个在桃色传闻中与母亲生下他，又抛弃了他们的已婚富翁，大概。  
一旦有过这样的心裡预设，当他的母亲猝死在家中、而那个宣称自己是他的哥哥，大概也就是他父亲明媒正娶过的正妻所出的嫡系通过学校联系到他，说要来接他回去的时候，他发现接受这样的现实对他来说也并不是太困难。

他整理母亲遗物的时候找到一张存折，裡面的数目不菲，他不知道这是母亲多年攒下的积蓄还是那个男人一直有在给他们寄钱，但这也不再重要了。他把全部那些钱都用来买了一块足够好的墓地埋葬她，如果真是如传闻那样，她是因为他才从前途无量的明媚少女沦落成蜗居弄堂众叛亲离的弃妇，那他觉得至少死后他不能够再让她委屈。那些钱不管她是不是为了他攒下，至少他都还给了她。这让他心裡对她的愧疚稍稍平息；但下葬的时候，他看著她墓碑上的照片，最后仍然没能落下一滴眼泪。

他有些无所适从地摸了摸那块崭新的青灰色石料，最后只是耸了耸肩膀，弯身放下手裡的花束。  
“那我们就再见了。”  
他转身离开，而她的眼睛依然凝视著他的背影。他想她在世时，并没有给过他这么充分的凝视，但他早就过了会计较这件事或是为这件事失落的那个阶段。他只知道他大概不会再来这个地方，但不意味著他会忘了她，也不意味著他记住她是用憎恨的那种方式。大概吧，大概。

 

儘管有了心裡淮备，他也一直知道他的父亲并不会是个小角色，但此时此刻，当他离开那辆劳斯莱斯散发著崭新皮革味道的座椅，踏上地面时，望著眼前可以用宏伟来形容的白色大理石建筑，还是不免觉得有点震惊。  
有管家模样的人迎上来，要替他拿行李，而他并没有确切的打算要真的搬来这裡。面对那个穿著在他眼裡几乎可笑的黑色燕尾服的中年男人近乎困惑的眼神，他不得不解释道：“我还没决定要住过来。”但那隻是让他的眼神变得更加困惑；还好，吴磊猜想他们大概是受过某种特殊的训练，他很快重新露出微笑，示意他向前走：“那请跟我来。”

这幢房子内裡的装潢也的确与他的外表相匹配，房间里的每一寸地板都铺著厚厚的刺绣地摊，开著很多巨大的落地窗，窗子两侧像炫耀似的装上了同样厚重华丽的埃及棉窗帘，但吴磊怀疑他们一年里也许都不会用到那窗帘一次。管家带他穿过的走廊两侧分别悬挂著一些油画和这个家族的成员们的照片，他假装漫不经心地看过去，猜想哪一个可能是他的父亲。但最后他想不管是哪一个，他也许都不会因此留下来。

管家在一扇门前停住，他躬身敲了敲门，又是以吴磊眼中几乎可笑的那种姿势——得到屋内肯定的应答后他推开了那扇门。然后他看到了那个在电话里自称跟他有血缘关系的人，他跟他想象的那种脑满肠肥的富家少爷形象不太一样，或者说简直南辕北辙。吴磊看著他站起来，想起自己刚在走廊上的一幅照片上看到过他，大概是某个比赛后手捧奖杯的样子，对著镜头笑得温和而克制，正如此刻。但吴磊觉得他真人大概还是要好看些，也许是他身上那件居家的深蓝色毛衣看起来不像屋子里的其他东西一样那么让他觉得愚蠢而可笑。他站起来，吴磊想要是是在其他地方，学校或者什么之类遇到他，他可能是不會喜歡他的。

然而不是。他站起来，朝他走过来，在此刻笑得温和而克制，像照片上一样。  
“我是刘昊然，你的——”他犹豫了一下，但还是笑著，似乎接受这个事实对于他比对于吴磊来说要简单得多，“你的哥哥。”

此刻吴磊知道他会留下来，他是说，如果眼前这个人希望的话。

02  
刘昊然带吴磊去他的房间，他觉得他大概跟著刘昊然穿过了数十条一模一样的走廊，上了很多层阶梯，他一开始还默默地想记住这些走廊和家具的位置，但很快就发现这是徒劳的而放弃了。他们最后停在一扇门前，刘昊然手扶在门把上，吴磊清晰地看到他几乎是犹豫了一瞬，才掩饰著笑著推开门。

见鬼的，这间屋子果然不出他意料的像宅子里其他房间一样铺著愚蠢的厚长毛地毯，甚至还要更柔软地多，他一脚踩下去的时候几乎要留神著自己不要陷进那些羊毛里。

“不知道你喜欢什麽风格，”刘昊然在他身后开口，他没有把门合上，仿佛随时都准备好了要离开而给他一点私人空间，实际上他确实是这麽做的，“我让他们照著我的房间佈置了一下。如果你还有什麽需要的，儘管跟我说。”  
他无师自通地把一个兄长的角色扮演得很好，噢或者并不是无师自通。吴磊想起走廊上一张全家福中坐在刘昊然身边的长髮女孩，她穿著合体的白色裙装，面前立著一把大提琴，她把琴弓倚在双膝上，望著镜头笑得倨傲而甜美。是了，也就是说，吴磊兴许还有个素未谋面的会拉大提琴的妹妹。但他还没有做好准备怎样去做一个哥哥，或者弟弟也是一样。

他倒不是很担心他在这个家族里的地位。一个像这样的家族总不会在乎添他这一双碗筷，但一个私生子也别想得到更多就是了。

他粗略地打量了一下这个房间，还算是在接受范围以内的正常的装潢，没有他以为会出现的那些放在床头的白色大理石浮雕。但也不像是他这个年纪的男孩子应该拥有的那种房间，墙面铺著米黄色的墙布，没有贴著任何一张篮球明星的海报。一张显得过于大的双人尺寸的床，但是它看起来很舒适，比放在窗前那张巨大的写字台让他舒适得多。还有一点是和外面一样的，就是巨大的落地窗，围著白色石艺栏杆的阳台，和愚蠢而不实用的埃及棉窗帘。

但吴磊知道在类似眼前的这种情况下，他大概应该说句谢谢，然而话到嘴边他又吞了回去，最后只是点了点头。

“他们说你比我小两岁，所以我猜想你还在上高中。”  
他转身看著刘昊然，意识到自己并不是很有必要问他口中的“他们”是谁，所以他仍然只是沉默。  
“你想要继续在现在的学校读书吗？还是想要转到别的学校去？”刘昊然想了想，用手比划了一下，大概是在解释自己刚刚的意思，“你知道，就是离这裡近一点的那种。”

吴磊知道他说的是那种私立贵族高中，读满三年以后那裡的学生不出意料地会全部被送出国，平时除了普通的文化课，他一直猜想他们大概还会修习社交礼仪和马球高尓夫这一类的课程。他不会想去那样的学校；但他知道坐著刘家的汽车在众人的注目礼下离开那条弄堂以后他没办法再回去那裡，那些孩子也不会再像以前一样和他头破血流地在后巷扭打在一起，只因为他们说他的母亲是“狐狸精”，或者还有“人尽可夫的荡妇”这一类的高级词汇，而吴磊自然明白那不可能出自他们的原创。  
想起过去和母亲让他觉得有点别扭，所以他不打算回答这个问题，只是耸了耸肩膀，示意刘昊然想要怎样就怎样好了。而对方也没有觉得尴尬，他只是退出房门外，重新把手扶在门把上。

“好吧，我想你累了。”他轻轻笑一下，“那我们以后再讨论这个问题。你休息一下，一会儿吃晚餐的时候会有人来叫你。那时候我再向你介绍我们家庭的其他成员。”

他说“我们”。  
而吴磊知道“我们”里不会包括他，以后也不会。

房门合上了。吴磊在这个大得过分的房间里转了转，他猜想这原本不过是个普通的客房，大概是刘昊然贴心或是自以为贴心地将它准备成一直在等候著他到来的样子。他打开衣柜门，看见满满一橱柜的新衣服，从普通的运动服到看起来价格不菲的西装马甲，应有尽有。他捏了捏那些精緻的布料，只想到他现在大概连回一趟从前的家收拾衣服的必要都丧失了。

 

吴磊原本以为会在晚餐时见到更多的人，比如他那个从开始到现在都没有露过面的父亲；但事实上还是只有他跟刘昊然两个人。这个表述不算确切，因为他们开始喝汤的时候那个照片上拉大提琴的女孩回来了。  
十二月的天气，她居然依然穿著裙装，外面披著的大衣大概是刚进门时卸下了，但吴磊觉得不管怎样的大衣应该都是无法遮住她暴露在寒冷空气中的双腿的。她的神情一开始显得很高傲，但那种表情在她扑过来搂住刘昊然脖颈的时候就消失了；吴磊也不是对女生一无所知，他知道一个像她一样出身这种家庭，又长相姣好的女孩子，在她这个年纪，或者说一直到她们六十岁，都不约而同地难搞并且刻薄。

果不其然，当刘昊然介绍他们互相认识时，那个女孩子扫了他一眼，在喉咙里发出一声短促的嘲笑。  
“就是他吗？你们怎麽知道他就是？”她鬆开刘昊然的脖子，向后退开两步，“他长得可一点都不像Uncle。”

刘昊然大概比吴磊更早感觉到尴尬。他皱起眉头，轻轻拍了拍她的手背，带有警告意味地开口：“娜娜。”然后又道，“你在外面吃过饭了吗？吃过了就先回房间里去。”  
女孩满不在乎地转身离开了，除了最开始那打量的一眼，她的眼睛没再在吴磊身上停留哪怕一秒。但吴磊并不真的在意，至少不像刘昊然以为他会有的那样在意。他听到刘昊然刚刚介绍她时说她叫欧阳娜娜，是他的表妹。他想欧阳大概是刘昊然母亲的姓氏——他能理解她对他的敌意，那大概来自是在血缘里就留下来的。

他又抬头，看了刘昊然一眼。他正在带著点尴尬地为欧阳娜娜向他道歉。他想到至今依然没有见过自己的父亲，但至少他总算弄清了照片上的哪个可能会是——不，他现在确定了坐在刘昊然身后，双手扶在他肩膀上的那个中年男人一定就是。欧阳娜娜没有说错，他们一点不像。

 

是刘昊然比较像。總还是他比较像。

03

吴磊倒是没有想到刘昊然会亲自到他就读的高中来替他办转学手续。即使是站在面积已经不算狭窄的校长办公室里，不知道是不是为此特意穿上了正式西装的刘昊然看起来还是有些格格不入。倒不是说他本身有什麽问题，和校长从握手到交谈的整个过程中，他都表现得过于从容自若，这种游刃有馀不符合他的年龄，据他所说他只比吴磊大了两岁而已。

“我是他现在的监护人。”看见对方有些怀疑的眼神，刘昊然主动作出解释，他身边跟著的似秘书又似律师模样的人递上一个档案袋，大概是一些法律文书上的证明之类。  
果然校长在看完那裡面的资料后表情便立刻地和蔼了起来，手续流程非常顺利，直到最后他仍然频频摇头满脸憾色地表示失去吴磊这样的优秀学生实在是学校的损失。  
吴磊站在一旁，暗暗想要发笑。他知道那不是实话——他从前是校长室的常客，抓到在天台抽烟藏酒的人总有他，打群架他永远是下手最狠认错态度最差那个——他不止一次地表达希望他能早点积够处分被开除滚蛋的想法。然而他知道这位校长现在的确希望他能够留下，虽然原因并不是因为吴磊真的是个品学兼优的三好学生。

结束以后他回到教室去收拾一些留在储物柜里的个人物品，刘昊然就在门外等他。是放学的时段了，教室里人不多，看见他进来，所有人都抬头毫不掩饰地盯著他看，而他假装没有看见那些探究的目光。他把柜子里的课本拿出来，一个磨得泛了白的篮球，他想起那是很久前从张一山那裡借来的，带到学校来就一直忘了还回去。兴许连张一山自己都不记得有这麽一个篮球了。  
他盯著那篮球斑驳的外表看了一会儿，最后还是把它一齐塞进带来的旅行袋里。也许他一会回弄堂去的时候可以遇见他也说不定，走的时候没有跟他告别，大概可以碰碰运气。  
如果说旧日时光里还有什麽人是他想要做一个正式的告别的话，大概也就只有他了。

他合上柜门的时候，感觉到有人停在了他的身边。他直起身子望上去，看见是蒋依依的脸。她今天没有化妆，红著眼睛，和她平时趾高气扬的样子有一些区别。以前大家都说她漂亮，布料廉价的校服裙装穿在她身上就有了种与旁人不同的味道。她走出校门的时候，弄堂里的那些男孩子，或者更高年级的学长，会倚在墙上对她吹口哨——只是她回以的从来都是白眼罢了。而此刻她显然是刚刚哭过，吴磊觉得有些不可思议。

“我听说你要走了。”她说。  
吴磊没有回答，他对眼下的这个情况有点费解，蒋依依平时几乎没有跟他说过话。所以他只得转过头去，一边拉上行李袋的拉练，最终有些犹疑地点了点头。

蒋依依沉默了片刻，吴磊以为他们的对话已经结束，准备绕过她的身边离开，然而她就在此刻突然踮起脚尖，把一个亲吻印上吴磊的脸颊。或者那不能算一个亲吻，只是她的嘴唇刚好碰了碰他的脸而已。吴磊全身僵直，还没有反应过来，她就含著泪跑开了。而他没有去追，没有这个必要。

蒋依依的嘴唇很柔软——大概是只有女孩子才会有的那种柔软。然而短短一瞬的亲吻，短的仅仅足够吴磊感受到她的双唇很柔软，或者说除了这个再没有留下别的印象。倒是他拎著旅行袋走出教室的时候，看到一直在门外等候的刘昊然露出有点促狭的笑容，而那个不知道是秘书还是律师的人不知道到哪裡去了。  
刘昊然伸手碰了碰他的脸颊，笑得有些挪俞，反正不是他惯常的那种微笑。

“女朋友？”他问。

他赶紧摇头，意识到他大概是在门外看见了一切。而这不知道为什麽竟然让他觉得有些羞怯。刘昊然手指碰到的地方，蒋依依刚刚在那裡留下了一个亲吻，然而不知道为什麽，这短短一瞬的碰触，竟然比那双柔软的唇更让他觉得心跳加速。  
刘昊然笑笑，没有再问下去。谢天谢地他转过身去了——吴磊摸了摸自己的耳朵，暗暗在心裡骂了一句——他知道自己的脸颊和脖子一定都在死死地发烫。

“诶，”他叫住向楼梯口走去的刘昊然，“你刚刚说你是我的监护人，但我以为……”  
他咬住嘴唇，接下来的所有，关于父亲的字眼，他觉得自己没法在别人面前说出口。刘昊然尤其不行。  
刘昊然起先有些困惑地看著他，但很快就露出了讶异的神色，再开口的时候就变得很迟疑。“我以为你知道，”他在唇齿间斟酌著字句，“我以为你的母亲会告诉你。”他想了想，补充道，“关于一切。”

一切就是他的父亲三年前死于突如其来的脑溢血，遗嘱里坦白了吴磊和他母亲的存在，但是没有忏悔，也没有把他们描述成“一个一时衝动的错误”。他只是派注了很大一笔现款给吴磊的母亲，大概是足够他们母子衣食无忧过完一辈子那种数目；然后交代他的长子，如果一旦有天他曾经的情妇遭遇不测，而吴磊恰好还没有成年，他无论如何要将他接回刘宅来抚养，让他认祖归宗。  
认祖归宗这个词语，从抛弃了他的父亲口中说出来，让他觉得有些可笑——然而也许他的父亲也不是不觉得亏欠，儘管他弥补的方式还是离不开金钱。吴磊发现自己一夜之间变成了孤儿——原来他的父亲不是还活在这个世界上却犹如不存在，而是他真的早已不再存在了。

说起来也巧，他离成年仅仅还有三个月的时间——如果他的母亲不是离开的这样突然，也许他永远不会知道这一切，他也不会遇见刘昊然。  
他说不清自己是不是难过，毕竟那些关于父亲的幻想大概是永远没机会实现了，不过还好，六岁以后他便没有再幻想过父亲，而童年这些梦想，总是得要破灭一两个的。

04

再回到弄堂并没有他想象的那麽困难，又或许是因为各家各户都正在享受一派和乐融融的晚餐时间，没有人有时间去理会那间空屋又亮起了灯光。刘昊然将他送到这裡便先回家去了，这很好，他不认为让他看到他从小生长的环境是一件好事。  
他站在破旧得熟悉的屋子里，头顶的灯光还是往日那个将灭不灭的昏昏沉沉的样子。就像所有住在这个地方的只有在看晚饭的新闻联播时才能通过指点江山激扬文字回忆一下当年壮志的郁郁不得志的中年男人一样，将灭不灭，昏昏沉沉。还好他从小知道他的人生不会过成那个样子——但兴许要真的过成那样，反而会比较快乐。

他还是收拾了一些东西，比如那盒他从很小的时候就开始收集的玻璃弹珠。他再想找些别的什麽，让他觉得值得珍惜的东西，发现竟然不再有其他了。  
他关紧了所有的窗户，在离开以前反锁上门。然后他弯下腰，把钥匙塞进了门边一株枯萎的花盆里。

也许还会再回来的，他和这一切，摇摇欲坠的防盗窗，将灭不灭的吊灯，腻著厚厚一层油污的餐桌，这条狭窄黑暗的弄堂——还会再见面的。等他熄灭所有关于那个不属于他的世界的痴心妄想，等关于刘昊然的幻想也像父亲的一样破灭以后。

也许他会回来的。

张一山沿著路灯投射在地面上的光慢慢地走，大概一两个星期没有见过，他依然穿著那件很旧的黑色T，看起来很疲惫，但应该没有喝醉。吴磊想起他们上次见面是吴磊母亲下葬那天了，他那时说最近手头有个案子要了结，大概是很多天没有好好睡过。  
张一山抬头看见他，又看见他手裡的旅行袋，挑著眉笑了笑：“看来是真的要回去当少爷了？咱们这间小庙容不下您这尊大佛了呵。”

吴磊皱了皱眉，但不是生气的那种。“你少贫了。”他想了想，拉开拉练拿出那个篮球抛给他，张一山接住了，就著路灯看了看，大概认了出来，笑著把它又抛了回来。  
“还是留著吧。”他歪了歪嘴角，“我想你到了那边，应该什麽也不缺，就缺点破烂。算我送给你的乔迁礼物，寒碜了点，你别嫌弃。”

吴磊几乎觉得自己眼眶一热。但他只是把那个篮球塞回了自己的旅行袋里，没有再接话。张一山已经走到了旁边那间屋子的房门前，从地毯下掏出钥匙来递进门眼里，临了突然又说一句，“保重吧，小吴磊。”  
然后他合上了门，屋子里很快亮起了灯。

一群人打群架，吴磊总是下手最狠的那个——他的拳头是张一山教的。那人再怎麽浑噩度日不学无术，好歹是个片区刑警，比起那些接头混混来还是要强上不少。要麽就打断牙齿和血吞，要麽就打断别人的牙齿——这也是张一山教给他的。在此之前他为了母亲跟别人打架时，总是被骑著一拳一拳揍得鼻青脸肿那个。

他提起脚边的旅行袋，那裡面现在只装著一盒弹珠和一颗篮球了，所有的课本都被留在了屋子里，反正他知道以后也用不上了。他转身走向弄堂口等待著他的司机，这一次他没有再回头。

05

吴磊在三个月之后即将迎来成年，按照计划刘家会为他准备一场规模盛大的成年礼，比起為他慶祝成年，真正的意图是借这个机会和平台正式将他介绍给公众。这跟吴磊想象的不一样，他以为他们会为他编造一个远房亲戚的身份，一起为他死去的父亲粉饰太平。然而刘昊然并不是不打算说谎，他确实也为他编造了虚假的身份，只不过他打算对外宣称吴磊是出生时遗失的二少爷，多年来秘而不宣是害怕有人藉机冒充，如今通过多年努力多方渠道终于一家团圆，认祖归宗。

吴磊坐在那间从前属于他的父亲、如今归属于刘昊然的宏伟书房里的皮沙发上，神情淡漠地听完了刘昊然精心编造的故事。和他一起坐在沙发上的还有那个他见过的似秘书又似律师模样的男人以及一些他没有见过的西装革履的陌生人。他们看起来毫无疑问地比刘昊然年长许多，但似乎都对他十分信服；他们中没有人对这个计划提出什麽反对意见，吴磊自然更没有资格。何况它听起来百利而无一害，既保留了他过世父亲和刘昊然的母亲的颜面，也能让他自己以后的道路走得顺畅一些。

他知道刘昊然当然是为了前者做出这样的考量，作为刘家的继承人，他不会希望家族的颜面受损；但他忍不住去想另一种可能性，就算它所佔据的比例极低极低，低得可以忽略不计，他只关心在刘昊然心裡，是不是真的有过这样的念头，哪怕不过是一个转瞬之间。  
他指责自己居然会产生这样卑微的期待，换言之，期待这件事本身已经足够令他烦躁。很久以来他已经不再期待什麽，他渴望过的那些东西，别的孩子里手中崭新的玩具，有父母陪伴在身边的生日，母亲关切的视线——他甚至偷偷渴望过领家在晚餐时间传来的来自对方主妇的声音粗哑的斥骂声——但事实证明所有的一切，他渴望过的所有一切，最终都没有实现。

想到这裡吴磊转头去看刘昊然。那些陌生人离开后他就从书桌后站了起来，此时他坐在他的身边，俯身去看秘书刚刚放下的晚会的流程安排和宾客名单。他在开着暖气的房间里只穿着黑色单衣，袖扣也解开了，袖口一直挽到手肘。他暴露在空气里的皮肤因此被反衬得更加白皙，吴磊不受控制地无法转开视线。从前他只有一个他长得很好看的模糊印象，像今天这样仔细地端详，还是第一次。刘昊然在跟秘书说话，嘴唇一开一合，于是他的目光也自然而然地转移到他的嘴唇上。他这样的富家少爷，好像连嘴唇都保养得格外精心，看起来健康而柔软，和他从前那些伙伴总是在寒风里冻得皲裂苍白的嘴唇仿佛云泥之别，却又不是像蒋依依那样用化妆品精心修饰出来的艳丽和润泽，他忽然产生了用手去碰一碰的冲动，他想知道那感觉跟蒋依依那天在他脸颊上留下的吻是否相同。

刘昊然在此时将目光迎向他，像是对他此前的注视一无所知，他以他娴熟的那种方式对吴磊微笑：“你还有什么要求吗？”他说着将那沓厚厚的资料向他面前推了推，吴磊只是扫了一眼，就看见了上面至少二十种不同的可供挑选的红酒的名字，他赶紧摇了摇头。  
“或者，你还有没有什么想要邀请的朋友？”刘昊然停顿了一下，就是这句补充让他的话听起来从单纯的客套变得真诚，“我是说，除了那些不得不邀请的人之外。”

有那么一个瞬间吴磊想到了那颗依然放在他的旅行袋里的篮球，张一山的名字在他脑海中闪现，他抬头对上刘昊然的目光，对方很专注地看着他的脸，是那种让人感到自己确实是在被尊重着的注视。  
他咽了口唾沫，摇了摇头，“没有。我没有朋友。”

 

离开书房之后，他没有像刘昊然建议的那样去餐厅吃午餐，而是独自在偌大的宅子里转了两圈，最终还是回到了西翼那间储藏室。他曾经无意间去过那里一次，他不太清楚这个房子的构造，以至于在无数条一模一样的回廊中迷了路。期间他推开的那些房门里刚好有这一扇，这是个很大的房间，天花板开得很高，摆着像图书馆里的书架那样高大的落了灰的架子，上面杂乱无章地堆放着各种各样的陈年旧物，而他就是在一个低矮的花瓶里看到了那露出一角的照片，他抽出来居然看到了自己的母亲。

照片也许是从前他父亲还在世的时候藏在这里的，或者仅仅只是在他去世后被当做没有用处的遗物丢弃在这里。那是一个他不熟悉的、更加年轻的母亲。她看起来像那种衣食无忧的少女，这一点是从她的衣着打扮上体现出来的，而不是她的表情。他的母亲从那时候开始就没有什么神采，她眼神寂寂地望着镜头，神情就像后来一样淡漠。所以也许她并不是因为恨他才对他冷若冰霜，而是她生性如此——吴磊也不太清楚这是不是让他好受了一点。他们长得很像，吴磊直到这时才发现这一点。他像他的母亲比他跟刘昊然共同的父亲要多得多。

此时他情不自禁地回到这个房间，他清楚自己的目的，他想要拿走那张照片。他一拧开门把，就被扑面而来的污浊的空气和灰尘呛得不住地咳嗽，下午三点的光线从房间唯一一扇狭窄的窗户斜射进来，只是让它显得更加昏暗。就像他和他的母亲——风光无限的刘家唯一不光彩的存在。

他刚把那张照片放进上衣口袋里，甚至还没来得及把手从那个花瓶上移开，储藏室的门就被推开了。他扭过头，对上了刘昊然的眼睛。

“找了半天，原来你在这儿。”他的笑容一如既往的和煦，眼神里也没有诘问的情绪。  
吴磊的第一反应居然是触电一样地缩回了手，不由自主地替自己辩解：“我没有偷东西。”

“什么？”刘昊然上前两步，露出疑惑的神情，像是没有听清他的声音。于是吴磊又重复了一遍，那张照片还塞在他的口袋里，像块烙铁一样灼烧着他的皮肤；但他觉得那上面有他的母亲，他的母亲是和这个家没有关系的外人，所以那不能叫做偷。

刘昊然愣了愣，随即他叹了口气，“这里也是你的家，磊磊。”  
他叫他磊磊，不是吴磊。那个叠音的昵称不像是响在他耳边，像是在他的脑海里炸开了，让他除了一个肉眼可见的脸红之外给不出别的任何反应。这个句子里其他的内容都被省略，他失去了所有反应机能，只能呆站在原地，重新变成一个情窦初开的、傻透了的十七岁少年。

刘昊然的手臂搭在他肩膀上，推着他向前走。那只手即使隔着一层毛衣落在他的皮肤上，对吴磊而言也像是又一块烧红的烙铁。那让他煎熬；同时他也知道一切都不会像刘昊然一直以来企图告诉他的那样。但此时此刻，他突然不想要甩开那双手了。

06

他必须在接下来的几个月里练习很多课程，例如基本的社交礼仪，熟悉所有出现在宾客名单上的大人物的身份背景，还例如一些基础的舞步。其他的都还好，无非是背诵和模仿，就算是在必要的时刻露出违心的笑容，对他来说也并不是很困难。唯独跳舞让他头痛，他本来相较于同龄男生来说就长得有些太高，在这种时候愈发显露出长手长脚的不协调。习惯了握拳的手也很难熟悉温柔握住女伴腰肢的动作。几个星期下来，他除了每日练习后酸痛的腰背之外没有得到任何收穫，那个负责陪他练习的外籍舞蹈老师像是已对他完全不抱期望，而且他猜想她大概是向刘昊然抱怨了他糟糕的协调能力和完全为零的舞蹈天赋，因为这天晚上他们正在练习的时候刘昊然推门进来了。

他在角落里找了张椅子坐下，笑著对从镜子里看见他而暂停的吴磊摆摆手，“你们继续，当我不存在就好。”  
怎麽可能当他不存在。他的到来让吴磊更加无措，原本只是肢体上的僵硬，现在连心裡也紧张起来，他透过镜子看见自己笨拙的动作，也看见刘昊然专注的目光一瞬不移地跟随著他。那在往日也许只是让他紧张，此刻却令他感到羞耻和尴尬，这种情绪像一把火烧得他由里至外的焦躁不安，最后连老师也感觉到他的异常，他们不得不暂停。

他退到一旁喝水，馀光看见她走到刘昊然身边，低声而快速地讲著英文，双手还配合著比划手势，大概又是在抱怨他。这让他觉得更加难堪和烦躁，索性转过头去不再看。过了会儿老师换掉舞鞋提上包走了，刘昊然站起来走到他旁边，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“没关系的，”他没有露出不悦的神情，反倒笑得很轻鬆，“实在不想学就不学，锦上添花而已。等你过了三十岁，就不会再有人关心你是不是一整晚都站在舞池边没跳过舞了。”

吴磊只是低头摆弄著那个喝空了的矿泉水瓶，没有回应。他知道这样一言不发很不礼貌，但他实在不知道怎麽接话，最后只好闷闷地嗯了一声。刘昊然顿了顿，又说：“其实我跳的也不好。我也是在你这个年纪才开始学，你知道，为了成年礼。可惜最后舞会的时候还是跳的很糟，在场的所有人都看到我一直不停地踩到舞伴的脚。”  
吴磊想自己大概是没有控制住地扬起了嘴角，因为刘昊然很明显像是为了他的笑容鬆了口气，然后他抛出了一个让吴磊再次手足无措的提议：“要不要试著跟我练练？”  
没有等他回应，他已经把手放在了他的腰上。这太超过了，意识到自己几乎是被刘昊然搂在怀裡以后吴磊倒吸了一口冷气，他们靠的太近了，他可以闻到刘昊然衣领上男士冷香的味道，那香味其实很寡淡，但已经足够盖过他身上本来应该有的更接近现实生活的气息。可就是这样才对，他想，刘昊然就应该是这样才对。

刘昊然大概确实跳的不太好，他能够感觉到，他并不像那个陪他练习的老师一样从容不迫。但已经比吴磊要好得多了——他像个提线木偶一样全身绷紧地被他牵著走，这支舞足够漫长，像是过去了整整一万年时光，他满怀煎熬地期盼著它早点结束才好。然而当刘昊然真的鬆开了他，带点难得的窘迫挠了挠头说：“接下来的动作我不记得了。”的时候，他偷偷收紧了被他放开的手掌，又有了点怅然若失的味道。

刘昊然笑笑，伸手揉了揉他的头髮，“看来我们果然半斤八两。”吴磊刚刚从那种窒息般的紧绷中抽身，但并没能继续绷紧嘴角的弧度，最终他索性放弃了这种刻意，也对著刘昊然发自内心地微笑了。

 

刘昊然的母亲在成人礼前两个星期飞回国来，吴磊所听到的版本是自从她在遗嘱中得知丈夫的情妇和私生子的存在后便拒绝再留下，她在葬礼结束后的第二天就收拾行李离开了，每年圣诞节或者新年，刘昊然会飞到美国去看她。  
因为他们对外编造的谎言，刘昊然的母亲必须出现在成年礼上——吴磊不知道刘昊然用了什麽办法哄骗他的母亲回来，但他知道他想必没有说实话。然而出乎意料的是，她得知真相以后也并没有表现出她应该表现出的暴怒，甚至当吴磊走进客厅的时候，她依然面色平静地坐在沙发上喝茶，刘昊然和欧阳娜娜一左一右地坐在她身边陪她聊天。吴磊不知道是否是自己的错觉，她看著欧阳娜娜的时候的眼神比看著她自己的亲生儿子的时候要慈爱的多。

看见吴磊进来，刘昊然站起身走到他旁边，双手按住他的肩膀做出一个带有安抚意味的手势，然后向他的母亲介绍：“妈，这就是吴磊。”  
妇人抬起头来和他对视，吴磊猜想她年轻时候应该也是个美人，但想必不会是欧阳娜娜这种娇俏型的富家小姐，又或者她曾经是，只是有些棱角已经不再外现了，但这不意味著它们不存在。当她用那种冷淡的语气开口的时候吴磊就知道自己的判断没有错：“所以，你就是要我承认这样一个来路不明的杂种是我儿子，对吗？”

“杂种”这个词仿佛在他心脏上不轻不重地捏了一把，他一瞬间仿佛又回到在那条狭小的弄堂里因为这个从出生起就无法摆脱的词语和别人打得头破血流的时光，他说不清那让他感到厌恶还是终于找回了一点真实感。这样才是对的，他这样想，暗暗把指甲掐进了掌心里，与此同时他感受到刘昊然抚在他肩膀上的手的力道加大了，也许他是料到他的母亲会有这样一句话等在这裡的，他听见他带著警告的意味、一如他初次来到刘宅那天他面对欧阳娜娜的那种语气重複了一边他对她的尊称，他收紧在身边的拳头突然就卸了力气。

那妇人上上下下地又打量了他一边，然后他看见欧阳娜娜在一旁摇了摇她的手臂，撒娇似的低声说了句什麽，大概是在替刘昊然打圆场，再然后那她的目光略过吴磊，直直地望向她的儿子，声音依然冰冷：“刘家现在是你的，你想要怎麽做，我只能配合你，反正你就像你爸爸一样，在这种时候为了自己只会牺牲我。”  
然后她便站起来离开了，由始至终没再看吴磊一眼。欧阳娜娜跟刘昊然对视一眼，他点点头，她便也跟著上楼了。客厅里一时间又只剩下了吴磊和刘昊然两个人。

刘昊然鬆开放在他肩膀上的手，他看起来很疲惫。他张了张口像是想要再说什麽，吴磊摇了摇头：“不用说了，我知道你够累了。我没事，不用担心。”话一出口他就有些后悔，或许他不该自作多情地把自己代入能够引起刘昊然担心的位置，但要收回也已经来不及，他最终只好迎上他的眼睛，那里面的神情很复杂，他最后说：“还有，谢谢你。”

07

“二少爷。”佣人在房外敲他的门，“大少爷请您准备出发了。”  
“知道了。”吴磊一边应和着一边去系衬衫最顶端的那两粒纽扣，他分出一点余光去端详落地镜中的自己，他的礼服是刘昊然挑好了样式请裁缝来量着尺寸订做的——他依照那个意大利老头儿的要求展开双臂的时候觉得这一切流程复古得就像他还身处民国时期。这衬衣也许太合身了一些，他扣好那两粒纽扣以后觉得自己有些喘不上气来。他不想把那轻微的窒息感归咎于紧张。

他和刘昊然的母亲乘坐同一辆车前往酒店。刘昊然对这个安排看起来并不是全然的安心，但这也是为了应付媒体必须要做的表面功夫之一，他没有其他选择。吴磊坐在后排回忆着刘昊然刚刚向他望来的眼神，他想知道他到底为了什么在担忧——那其实没有必要，连吴磊都知道那没有必要。他们其实都没有别的选择，他们其实都做不了什么。

刘昊然的母亲将脸转向一个他连她的馀光都无法佔据的角度，他们一直维持著这种彼此无视的气氛直到车子在酒店前停下。铺天盖地的闪光灯让他有片刻的晕眩，那些陌生的记者面孔上透露出来的光芒绝非善意，他觉得称之为虎视眈眈也不为过。刘昊然的母亲将手臂伸进他的臂弯里，包裹在她皮肤外的轻软的丝绸衣料像条滑腻的毒蛇那样紧贴著他的身体，寒意从尾椎一直传上头皮，让他有种作呕的不适感。

他突然发现他渴望见到刘昊然，在此时此刻，在这个瞬间。他想要看见他露出那种往日为他所不屑的安抚的笑容，想要看见他专注地凝视著自己的目光——或者其实什麽也不需要，知道他也在这裡对他来说就已经足够慷慨了。  
然后他便看见了——刘昊然停在酒店前那段阶梯的尽头，穿著黑色裙装的欧阳娜娜挽著他的手臂，倚靠在他身旁。刘昊然向他露出那种他熟悉的笑容，他大概也是知道自己这种笑容有著安定人心的力量的。吴磊深吸了一口气，踏上了脚下的第一级阶梯，也是一瞬间的事情，他觉得那种恶心的不适感消失了。

“我劝你对这一切不要太上瘾了，”他们接受媒体拍照时刘昊然的母亲温柔地笑著伸过手替他整理礼服的衣领，那附在他耳旁的声音却阴冷到几近恶毒的地步，“因为你早晚要失去他们，回到属于你的世界去的。”  
说完她放下手去，重新挽住他的手臂同他一起走进会场去，她脸上的笑容仍然柔和，就像一个真正的慈祥的母亲。

 

“你觉得怎麽样？还适应吗？”他们送走又一个过来搭话的董事会成员和他的女儿后刘昊然转过头来看著他，儘管他已经挡掉了大部分，吴磊还是不可避免地喝了不少酒，还好他目光还很清醒，只是少了一些平日里的戒备和拘谨，现在他看起来有点像一个真正的弟弟了——意识到这一点后刘昊然情不自禁地伸手摸了摸他的头髮。  
“我有一点头晕，”吴磊先是摇摇头，而后又诚实地承认道，“还有多久才能结束？”  
他平时不会用这种方式和语气向刘昊然提问——大概是真的喝得有点多。刘昊然看了一眼腕上的表盘，摇摇头，“不会这麽快的，零点的时候你还得切蛋糕——”吴磊循著他的目光看过去，会场正中的餐台上摆著一个巨大的生日蛋糕，上面用黑巧克力雕刻出了繁複的纹路和花朵，刘昊然笑笑，“他们给你准备了这麽大的一个蛋糕。”

他从经过他们身旁的侍者端著的托盘上拿来一盘冰泣淋，“以前宴会上我都偷偷吃点甜品醒酒。我觉得还挺管用的。”他耸耸肩膀，“你不讨厌杏仁吧？”

吴磊拿著勺子认真地舀著盘子里的冰激凌，那是个非常孩子气的动作，大概任何一个十七岁的少年都会露出这样的气质，但到了吴磊身上就变得很罕见。其实这在这样一个场合也显得不够适宜——但正在台上拉大提琴的欧阳娜娜吸引了很多目光，所以现在他们身边并没有什麽人，刘昊然也就不愿意去破坏这样一个难得的瞬间。

“其实这是我第二次过生日。”吴磊吃完盘子里最后一点冰激凌以后这样说。  
刘昊然顿了一下，“你从前的……从前你母亲不为你庆祝生日吗？”

“从不。”吴磊看到刘昊然有些讶异和歉疚的神色，他想刘昊然可能以为这对他来说是个沉重的话题，但他已经不这麽想了。他的出生是个错误——为他庆祝生日只会不断提醒他母亲这一点。没有人会为了自己的错误庆祝——但他把这句话咽了回去。

刘昊然刚想再说点什麽，就被一个端著酒杯走到他们面前的男人打断了：“hey，原来你们在这裡。让我猜猜，是在聊兄弟们之间的悄悄话吗？”  
这个男人三十岁左右，穿著剪裁合身的灰色套装，也许在很多女人眼裡他的相貌可以称得上英俊，但他的眼神却很阴鸷，儘管他看起来在笑。吴磊有些惊讶，这个男人的语气显得过于放肆，他显然不像之前那些人一样对虽为晚辈却掌控著整个刘家的刘昊然怀抱著敬畏和尊敬，而刘昊然的脸色也在瞬间变得不太好看：“Eric。”  
“很荣幸大少爷还记得我的名字。”Eric向他抬了抬酒杯，然后将目光转向吴磊，“这就是你刚刚找回来的弟弟吗？果然也是一表人才。”

“Eric是母亲的侄子，我们的表兄。”刘昊然的语气很冷淡，“他也是董事会成员。”

吴磊和Eric握过手后，对方便假笑著告别了：“大少爷大概有些不想让我听到的话要说。那我就先告辞了，再会，二少爷。”他将最后三个字的音咬得又重又准，声音里充满著浓厚的讽刺意味，然后他便挥挥手，重新消失在人群中。

“Eric以前是董事会里最年轻的股东，自从父亲去世后他就一直暗中向其他股东施压或者利诱，用各种手段收购他们手裡的股份。”感觉到吴磊的困惑，刘昊然用尽量浅显的语言解释道，“他想要刘家改朝换代不是一天两天了。”

刘昊然喝了口酒，突然笑笑，继续说道：“他可能也会用同样的手段来对付你——毕竟父亲在遗嘱里留给你的成年礼物对他来说非常诱人。”  
吴磊沉默，他脑子还有些混吨，却也能听懂刘昊然话里的意思。他也是不久前才知道的，他本来以为自己作为私生子将永远与这一切家族利益纠葛毫无关联，但不知道究竟是多麽深重的愧疚让他的父亲在遗嘱里将原本应该属于他的妻子的百分之十的股份留给了吴磊。他起初非常惊讶，但他现在已经下定了决心，他不会留著这些股权——

有佣人急匆匆地跑过来，“有二少爷的电话。”  
吴磊拿过自己的手机看了一眼，屏幕上闪烁著一个完全陌生的号码。他犹豫了两秒，手机还在持续而执著地震动，他向刘昊然露出个有些抱歉的神情，走到角落里去接起了电话。

“你好，是吴磊先生吗？”电话那头传来的声音也是陌生的，机械得想被设置过程序的提示音。  
“你是哪位？”他心头突然涌上一阵不好的预感，他抬头看了一眼刘昊然，又看了眼会场中央那个砌满了巧克力花朵的蛋糕。

“是这样的，”他听见电话那头有资料翻动的声音，“根据张一山先生提供的资料显示，您是他的紧急联繫人。”那个声音顿了一顿，终于有了一点人的味道，“我们很抱歉，张先生不幸牺牲了，我们想请您过来一趟，认领死者的遗体。”  
08

从停尸间出来的时候吴磊的脚步还很虚浮，公安局派来的警员对他说话，他只神情恍惚地盯着对方的脸沉默，像是一个字都听不进去的样子。还好刘昊然刚才执意要亲自送他来，这会儿还算有个清醒的人在，他帮着吴磊把剩下的一些手续办了，经过医院前阶梯的时候还扶了一脚踩空险些滚落下去的吴磊一把，害怕他再出什么意外，他的手便一直掐着他的肘弯没有再移开。  
已经过了零点半小时，他们现在肯定赶不上回去切蛋糕了，何况他知道他没有权利要求吴磊在发生了这样的不幸以后还能像计划中的那样对着满座宾客笑容满面地做最后的总结致辞，尽管也许他应该——他自己一直以来就是这样被要求的。但是他明白对于吴磊来说这个朋友比任何一场愚蠢的舞会都要重要，这个孩子现在唯一需要的大概是为他心中积压的悲伤痛哭一场。他扭头看了一眼坐在副驾驶座上的吴磊，叹了口气，把车停在路边，解开了自己的安全带。  
“你待在这里等我回来。”

吴磊看着刘昊然下了车，走到车前时还像不放心似的回头看了他一眼。但吴磊知道自己很清醒，只是刚刚在那个冰冷阴森的房间里他看到张一山宛如沉睡般的面容的时候有很多记忆在一瞬间涌上了他的心头，他的脸沾满血污的样子吴磊不是没有见过，他从前还住在弄堂里的时候，打完了架不愿意回到那个冷冰冰的毫无人气的家，他就会去敲张一山的房门。有几次张一山来给他开门的时候也是鼻青脸肿的，脸颊上长长一道刮痕延续到下巴，已经没有血在流了，于是他满不在乎地把冰啤酒贴在那个伤痕上。然后他们会一起坐在张一山那张已经露出弹簧和棉絮的破沙发上用冰啤酒敷脸，一边吃泡面一边盯着电视里转播的足球赛。他从来没有问过张一山那些伤是怎么回事。就像他其实除了知道他是个小警察外对其他的一切一无所知。他从哪里来，父母在哪里，有没有女朋友——他们维持着某种心照不宣的默契，他想要和某人倾诉，所以张一山知道他会和弄堂里的那些孩子打架是因为他没有父亲。而张一山没有主动提起过自己，他也就从来都不问。  
现在那些关于过去的谜团解开了一部分，他没有父母，没有家人，以至于紧急联系人不得不填上邻居家的未成年的小兔崽子的名字——吴磊想到他其实还有好些话没有对他说，比如他是他这些年来唯一的朋友，亦师亦友那种；比如他爱上了自己同父异母的亲哥哥，一见钟情那种。他都能想到张一山会露出怎样诧异又带点轻蔑的表情，但他知道那种嘲讽不是恶意的，他一定会说，男人有什么劲啊，没胸没屁股的。

刘昊然提着超市的塑料袋回来了，吴磊赶忙伸手抹了把脸，刘昊然大概是看到他脸上的眼泪了，但什么都没说，只是从塑料袋里掏了个东西丢过来，他低头一看，是一罐啤酒，很廉价的牌子，就是当年他跟张一山拿来敷脸的那个。

“超市里只有这个了。”刘昊然把那件也是出自那个意大利老头儿之手的精贵的西装外套脱了丢在后座，里面白衬衫的袖口解开向上挽了几折，像个普通的年轻大学生。他拉开易拉罐的拉环，啤酒丰盈的白色泡沫涌出来的瞬间好像把吴磊心里的什么东西也要带出来了。

“你们……你跟你的朋友，你们是怎么认识的？”刘昊然转脸看他，“如果你不想说的话，就当做我没问过。”  
吴磊沉默了两秒，还是开口说：“我十岁生日的时候，有人在我家门口放了一个蛋糕，那些弄堂里的孩子想过来抢那个蛋糕，我打不过他们，他帮了我。”

刘昊然点点头，“听起来是个很不错的人。”  
吴磊咬着牙逼退了那股再次涌上眼睛的潮意，“他是我在过去生活里唯一的纪念了。”

他知道这句话说得没头没脑，而且很矫情，但他也确信刘昊然听懂了。他们默不作声地喝着酒，这当然不比他们几个小时前在刘家的豪华晚宴上喝的那些价格昂贵的红酒和香槟，它尝起来又苦又涩——刘昊然几口喝空了他的啤酒，他捏紧了那个易拉罐，伴随着金属变形扭曲的声音笑笑：“我本来不会这么快地接管公司，以前是计划在大学毕业以后要去国外念书，念我自己真正感兴趣，但跟接手公司无关的那些专业。”

他深吸了口气，从身旁的塑料袋里又拿出一罐啤酒拉开，“我好不容易征得了父亲的同意……这花了很长时间，他很固执，我至少跟他磨了两三年才让他点头。结果我在我拿到那间大学的offer以后他突然去世了。我那时候就知道我不可能再去念什么书了。我的母亲——她太恨父亲了，所以这些年她一直不太愿意跟我说话，她甚至公开表态站在Eric那边。”他顿了顿，又说，“你现在这么难过，我不应该在这个时候诉苦的。我只是想说……我明白那种感觉，也许有点不一样，但我知道那种仿佛全世界只剩下自己一个人的感觉是什么样的。我真的明白。”

吴磊觉得那些酒精冲上了他的大脑，让他没有能力再思考。他大概终于是醉了——这一罐劣质的啤酒加上早前那些被杏仁冰激凌勉强压下去的酒精一起冲上了他的大脑。他看到刘昊然转过头来认真地凝视着他的脸，他几乎要确定那种眼神里含着爱意。

然后刘昊然低下头来吻了他。

吴磊从未想过这会成真——他昏昏沉沉地感受着那双他曾经幻想过的嘴唇，那不像他想象的那么柔软，或许是因为刘昊然归根究底是个男人的缘故。他的嘴唇上带着酒气并且很凉，吴磊想自己的或许也是一样。他从刘昊然拉近距离那刻起狂跳不停的心脏在这一刻突然平静了下来。  
这全都不对，吴磊想，但是这个吻的感觉要命的好。他大概期待这个很久了，虽然也许他永远不会承认——他从蒋依依将双唇映上他脸颊的那一刻就开始期待了，或者更早一点，在那个书房，初次见面的刘昊然走到他面前对他说我是你的哥哥的时候就开始了。  
然而这全都不对。

“这是不对的，我想。”刘昊然向后抽离自己的脖颈的时候这样说，但他看起来毫无悔意。  
“我以为这是我该说的话。”  
“没有兄弟会像我们这样。”  
“我们本来就不是那种兄弟。”

刘昊然再一次笑起来，就着车顶打开的灯光吴磊看见他耳根那里泛出了一点意味不明的粉色。然后毫不意外地，他们又一次接吻了，这一次吴磊尝到了杏仁冰激凌带着奶香的甜味，他在这一刻突然想到，也许刘昊然也早就醉了。  
而他只是一直假装自己没有而已。

 

司机拉开车门的时候吴磊意料之外地看到后座上的刘昊然，他显然是刚刚下班，领带和西装都还穿得很规整。  
“你怎么来了？”吴磊上车后接过对方递过来的饮料，插进吸管喝了一大口。

“今天工作结束得比较早，就想着顺便来接你。”刘昊然笑着替他理了理额前乱七八糟的头发，然后像想起什么似的摘下自己的表，拉过吴磊的手直接给人扣在了手腕上。

“我还没有送你成年礼物。”他说，“这是我成年的时候父亲送我的表，我觉得还是你戴着它更合适。”  
吴磊心情复杂地盯着那块表，它显然看起来价格不菲，大概还是八成新的样子，显然是被刘昊然保护的很好。表盘贴着他手腕的皮肤，还带着刘昊然的余温。

“这是父亲的礼物，”吴磊抬头看他，“那你的呢？”  
刘昊然愣了一愣，随即大笑起来，“一个还不够？这么贪心？”他想了想，说“你快要放假了吧？下个月股东大会结束以后我也有一个月的假，到时候我们去旅行怎么样？你有什么想去的地方吗？”

跟刘昊然单独去旅行，听起来是非常美好的事情——吴磊几乎当即就忍不住内心的雀跃而直接把欣喜表达在了表情里。他想了一会儿，说“想去可以看足球比赛的地方。”  
刘昊然像是被逗笑了：“喜欢足球？”  
“喜欢。”吴磊咬着吸管用力地点点头，随即又露出有点不好意思的神情，“但是踢得不好。”

“好了，我知道了。”刘昊然笑着拍拍他的头，然后令人猝不及防地低头吻了吻他的嘴角，他也很配合地再一次没有控制住自己脸颊的热度。

09

吴磊在此之前从来没有恋爱过——不是没有向他示好的女孩子，但他内心仅剩的那一点温情留给自己都还不够，没有精力去体恤别的人。他以前分不清他对刘昊然的感情究竟是嫉妒还是仰慕，可是在那个晚上刘昊然低头吻他那一刻起他想也许那都不再重要了。  
他们度过了一段短暂的非常甜蜜的时光——甜蜜到足够让他暂时抛下心里的不安和他不承认的自卑，在每一次他的哥哥亲吻或是拥抱他的时候心安理得地认为他们相爱。可是吴磊知道这全都不对，不是因为什么见鬼的世俗偏见，而是刘昊然的青睐让他毫无头绪。

所以当他在刘昊然的书桌上看到那份文件的时候，他觉得自己应该感到愤怒，或者意外，或者随便什么被背叛或者欺骗后应该具备的情绪，可是他没有。那是一份已经打印好的股权转让书，他看到转让人后面是自己的名字，而受让人，他妈的理所当然是刘昊然。  
这才是对的，他把文书翻到第二页时看到那后面刘昊然的签名以后漠然地想，而转让人那栏后面当然还是空白的，或者刘昊然以为那里的空白只是早晚的事——这没有什么区别，吴磊本来也不想要留着那些股份，他原本早晚会把它们让给他，而且并不需要像这份文书上提供的那样优厚的价格——可是这才是对的，一如他早就知道刘昊然的母亲会憎恨他会用她所能想到的最恶毒的词汇来羞辱他，而她的确这么做了却在所有的词语中只挑选了一个轻飘飘的没有力度的“杂种”。或者是他的父亲，他那素未谋面的父亲理应薄情到底，管他跟他母亲那到底叫露水情缘还是年少轻狂——可他偏偏要做这该死的毫无意义的补救，除了更彻底地毁掉他这个不被承认的儿子本来就很糟糕的人生之外别无它用的该死的补救。

他又想到初次见面时欧阳娜娜说的那些话——没错，他一点都不像他的父亲，总是刘昊然比较像。他们刘家的人全部都毫无例外的该死的一模一样。

他听见刘昊然的脚步声，也许他理应把这份文书拍在他的兄长或者情人——随便吧，反正都是他制造给他看的错觉而已——面前，他们会大吵一架，然后无可挽回——或者吴磊装作什么都没有发现，而他们依然无可挽回。

 

刘昊然推开门的时候吴磊坐在书房的沙发上拿着一本杂志在翻，他每天下午放学以后都会待在他的书房里等他回家。所以今天他也像往日一样扯松了领带在他旁边坐下，吴磊回头看了他一眼，把手上翻了一半的杂志倒扣在桌面上。  
“我们会一起去旅行的，对吗？”在他们亲吻的间隙他的弟弟这样问。  
“当然。”他这样回答，伸手揉了揉他弟弟的头发，然后吴磊眼睛亮亮地凑上来，主动亲吻了他的嘴角。

 

在接下来的好些日子里吴磊都没有见到刘昊然，他知道对方忙于准备不久后的股东大会和董事会换届选举的种种事宜，然而那些会议在很多时候其实只是名义上和法律上的流程，刘家拥有压倒性的优势和超过百分之五十的股权——前提是加上他控股的那百分之十，但刘昊然早晚会发现事情已经不是他预料中的那样。  
吴磊同时也在有条不紊地做着搬离刘家的准备，他手上的钱或许可以支持他读完那所贵的要命的私立高中，但他不想要那样做。按理说他应该出席这届会议，但Eric承诺会替他解决，他懒得去管他用什么手段解决，总之根据最终的结果来看他是成功了。

在股东大会结束的这天下午吴磊也完成了他行李的打包，虽然某种程度上来说他根本没有什么可以带走的行李。他想要拿走的东西不过是一个篮球、一张照片，几件衣物而已。临走前他犹豫了一下，最终还是把一直戴在手上的那块腕表摘下来留在了桌上。

他计算过了，这个钟点刘昊然的管家正在监督厨房准备晚餐，无暇来顾及他是否行踪诡异地离开。刘昊然的母亲为了避免看到他的脸，即使在晚餐时间也不会出现。剩下的那些把守大门的佣人不会过多的过问他要去哪里——可他下楼的时候还是发生了一点意外，欧阳娜娜大概是提前结束了她的大提琴课程，此时正坐在客厅的沙发上为她的琴弓上着松香，他们看见彼此的时候显然都吃了一惊。

吴磊本来不打算跟他说话——他们本来也就习惯了无视彼此的存在。然而当他即将扭开门把时欧阳娜娜在身后叫住了他：“你要去哪里？”

“学校。”  
“如果我没有记错的话今天是你的假期。”  
“与你无关。”

他烦躁地注意到欧阳娜娜已经从沙发上站起来走到了他的身后，她敏锐的留意到了他手里提着的旅行袋，然后她的声音陡然间提高了：“你要离开？”  
“……”他不打算回答，只是握着门把拉开了门，然后她突然冲到了他的面前拦住他：“哥哥不知道这件事吧？你要背着他偷偷地离开？你明知道他有多在意你！你不能这样做。”

她的用词倒是让他始料未及，她竟然说刘昊然在意他——也许他的确在意吧，但不会比在意欧阳娜娜养的那只蓝色眼睛的布偶猫更多了。所以他语气冷淡地又一次重复道：“我说过了，这与你无关。”

“你明知道他在意你，”欧阳娜娜看起来像是真正地发怒了，而且不只是她惯常对吴磊表现出来的那种轻蔑和嘲讽，他知道她在为她敬爱的兄长抱不平，“然而你懒得费心。”

吴磊面无表情地看着她，“没错，我懒得费心。”  
欧阳娜娜冷漠地看着他，但是她的手从门把上移开了，“我会打电话给他。”

“随便你吧。”  
他无所谓地耸耸肩，提上他的旅行袋头也不回地离开了。

10

再见到刘昊然是在三个星期后，他清晨出门去买早饭时一眼就看见那人站在弄堂口低着头抽烟。他本来想当做没有看见，结果刘昊然在这时抬起头来，吴磊留意到他下巴上那圈新冒出来的胡茬，还有他乱七八糟的头发和显然是出门时胡乱套上的大衣，这跟他平时精心修饰过的样子相比显得过于憔悴。但是吴磊知道自己看起来只会更糟。  
他们大抵都从这个对视中看出对方这些日子来掉了不少体重。刘昊然掐了烟头，脸上没什么笑容地冲他扬了扬下巴：“走走？”

吴磊发现自己无法拒绝。他在便利店买了双份的三明治和咖啡，刘昊然接过其中一份的时候那声谢谢说的有点失魂落魄，跟他往常从容镇定的样子一点都不一样。  
吴磊自己也没好到哪里去。他咬着嘴里冰凉的三明治，面包中间夹着的不够新鲜的菜叶和甜腻的沙拉酱绞得他胃里一阵恶心。他仍然不想承认这是因为他在紧张——他把吃了一半的三明治重新用塑料纸团成一团，忍无可忍地站起来往回走。

然后他听到刘昊然在他身后说：“对不起。”他停了停，又说：“我可以解释。”  
吴磊确实停住了脚步。他没有想到第一句话是这个。他以为他们应该互相指责，或是与此相似的什么。他其实确实有点后悔，他回到旧屋的第二天早上Eric宣告胜利的来电和共进早午餐的邀请让他觉得自己做错了事情，也许他不该这么感情用事。即使刘家确实对他母亲有诸多亏欠，即使刘昊然为了自己的利益假装他爱他——现在他突然出现，温和得一如既往，这让吴磊觉得自己放弃的并不都是些糟糕透顶的东西。

“不需要。”他深吸了口气，转过身，摇了摇头，“现在我们已经扯平了。我们只要彼此憎恨就好，我们早就该这样了。”  
刘昊然盯着他的脸，半晌才答非所问地开口：“吴磊，你恨我吗？”

吴磊发现自己根本没法回答这个问题。

所以他最后只是说：“这已经不重要了。”  
意识到对方又准备转身离开，刘昊然上前一步抢先抓住了他的手腕，有些急躁地说：“这很重要！”

吴磊像是忍受不了他的注视那样地闭上了眼睛，过了会儿再睁开的时候终于自暴自弃地爆发了：“难道你不恨我吗？如果没有我的存在，你的母亲不会像对待一个外人一样对待你，你也不会沦落到今天这个地步。而且你敢说如果遗嘱里没有留给我那百分之十的股份，你还会把我接回去吗？你会像后来那样假装你是个温和大度的兄长吗？！更不要说像后来那样跟我跳舞，说你会陪我去旅行，假装你……”假装你爱我。这句话还没有说完吴磊就觉得自己要哭了，亲口承认刘昊然不爱他比他想象的其实要难一些。所以他用力想要甩开那只桎梏着他的手，但这换来的只是刘昊然把他攥得更紧了。吴磊抬起头恶狠狠地瞪着他：“放开我！”

“不是你想的那样的！”刘昊然陡然拔高了声音，看到吴磊像是受惊了的眼神他的语气又稍微温和了一些，“我承认我一开始对你那么好确实有私心，但是……”  
“那你他妈的现在就放开我！”  
“你他妈的能不能听我说完！”刘昊然也急了，抓着他手的力气大得像是要捏碎他的骨头，“我认识你的时间比你以为的要早得多，也长得多！所以就算没有那份该死的遗嘱，我早晚也会把你接回来！”

吴磊不可置信地看着他，刘昊然手上的力道松了一些，他平复了一下情绪，然后问：“现在你能好好听我说话了吗？”

 

刘昊然比刘家除了他父亲以外的任何一个人都更早知道吴磊和他母亲的存在，因为他父亲从来都没有打算要瞒着这个唯一的继承人。  
他在很小的时候，大概是五岁还是六岁，就跟着父亲去过那条弄堂。他第一次见到吴磊的时候，他还那么小那么矮，脸圆圆的像个皱在一起的白面团子，顶多能勉强称得上可爱。那个带着他的女人——他当时还意识不到那是父亲的情妇——总是冷若冰霜的样子，却也会在吴磊跌跌撞撞地摔倒在弄堂里的时候走过去把他抱起来，倒不像是很多年以后他看到的全无母性温情的样子。

父亲去那里的时候总会带着他一起，当然大多数时候他们都只是坐在车上远远地看着那对母子，从不走近。父亲告诉他那个白面团子就是他的弟弟，此后的很多年里这都是他跟父亲之间心照不宣的秘密。他十二岁那年有一天父亲买了一个生日蛋糕，是他跑下车去偷偷把它放在吴磊家门口。  
十五岁的刘昊然已经不需要父亲的带领就可以找到那条弄堂，他也终于意识到这个所谓弟弟的母亲就是父母吵架时母亲嘴边挂着的那个不知道是否真实存在的“狐狸精”，他也终于意识到其实他应该憎恨他——为了他的母亲，为了他的家庭，或者仅仅是为了他父亲对这个孩子倾注的更多显而易见的愧疚和疼爱。他靠在墙边看着吴磊被那些孩子推倒在地上，看着他被打得满脸是血，刘昊然觉得自己应该感到喜悦和报复的快感，可是他没有。直到那个跟吴磊走得很近的年轻男人——似乎是个警察可刘昊然总觉得他像混混更多一点——走上前去将那些欺负他的孩子赶走，他在身侧攥紧的拳头才终于松开，与此同时他发现自己的校服已经被冷汗浸透贴在了脊背上。

谁也说不准感情这事是怎么回事，可也许他确确实实地产生了——那就或许是真的了——他在不知不觉中大概是真的对那孩子产生了兄长般的感情，就像他父亲一直以来希望的那样。他在不自觉中心疼他，想要保护他，奢侈的玩具，舒适的房间，良好的教育，这些他从小就拥有的东西他也想要分给这个在弄堂里被打得浑身是伤、连一个生日蛋糕都没法拥有的孩子一半。尽管这完全不对，刘昊然在心里知道，这完全不对。

所以从那以后他强迫自己怨恨他。父亲在遗嘱里稀释了本该属于他母亲的百分之十的股份留给这孩子的时候他知道自己有了更充分的理由，他的母亲一声不响地收拾了去美国的行李而只留给他一个空荡荡的房间时他告诉自己他绝不会像父亲希望的一样和那孩子相亲相爱。他依然在固定的时间去那条弄堂，知道自己没办法再去美国读书的那一年他学会了抽烟，他坐在从前属于父亲的车里打开车灯抽着烟，看着那孩子鼻青脸肿地独自走在被路灯照亮的小道上，他发现不知不觉间这个孩子已经从当初那个又矮又小的白面团子长成了挺拔清隽的少年模样，他有着不输于自己的锋利分明的轮廓和跟他父亲一样的，坚定执拗的眼神。那大概也是他跟他父亲唯一相似的地方。  
刘昊然掐掉手里的烟，心里涌起一阵异样的感觉，他在那一瞬间觉得在此前这么多年里，他跟这孩子其实一直相依为命。

后来他把他接回来，他对吴磊说那是因为他还没有成年，他对母亲和自己说那是为了他手上那百分之十的股份。他一开始的确那样打算——他确实也做得很好，吴磊信任他，依赖他，甚至喜欢他——超出弟弟对哥哥应该有的那种程度的喜欢。这本来不在他的计划里——同样不在计划中的还有他自己失控的感情，他原本不需要为他编造出那样一个虚假的故事和身份，那样他就可以在得到他手上的股权以后更方便地赶走他——但是他发现自己不想要那样做。  
他想要他留下，他想要跟他一直这样一起生活，他想要喜欢他，同样不是哥哥对弟弟的那种，后来在张一山死的那个晚上他喝了酒，他发现自己想要吻他——所以他也那样做了，他在那样做的同时也明白，他永远不会再把那份已经打印好的一直放在他抽屉里的那份股权转让书拿出来了。

他想要把自己从出生起就具有的、而吴磊原本也就应该有的东西都分给他一半，就像他在许多年里刻意对自己隐藏的那样。

11

“后来的事情你都知道了。”一口气说完了这么多以后刘昊然看起来有些疲惫，他避开吴磊的眼睛，转开了视线，“我没想到会被你看到。也没想到……”他没有把那后面的话说完，但吴磊当然都明白。

吴磊喉头发紧，说不出一个字来。好在刘昊然看起来并不需要他的反馈，他继续说：“不过也许你说得对，这都不重要了。吴磊，我们现在扯平了。”他歪了歪头，露出了自嘲似的惨淡的微笑。

“我要去美国了，”他说，“再留在这里也没有什么意义，我想刚好可以趁这个机会去做我以前想做的事情。只是在走之前，还是觉得有些话要跟你说清楚。”  
吴磊觉得自己的心脏像是被什么东西攥住了，压抑得他害怕自己开口的声音里都会有哭腔。他沉默了片刻，才哑着嗓子说：“……那祝你一路顺风。”

刘昊然的眼睛里闪过一丝意味不明的情绪，他盯着他看了半晌，最后拧起了眉头，有些犹豫地说：“我不知道……我想……其实我来找你，还有别的问题想要问你。”

“如果你没办法回答是否还恨我的话，那么你……你还想要跟我在一起吗？”

12

刘昊然忍受了欧阳娜娜在候机大厅的眼泪和拥抱以后，提着行李往安检口走。将护照递给安检人员的时候他强迫自己不要左右回顾，就像他在被拒绝之后还愚蠢地抱有某种不切实际的期待一样。

安检人员在比对身份的环节花了稍长一点的时间，刘昊然心不在焉地想或许是因为他护照上的照片已经是好几年前照的了——不过他存心感谢他们将时间拖长了，最后对方在护照上盖上印章带着抱歉的微笑交还护照时，他在心里偷偷叹了口气，然后磨磨蹭蹭地将护照和机票一起放回自己的护照夹里——

然后他就听到了，有个什么人在背后叫着他的名字。他转过身去看见吴磊扶着膝盖气喘吁吁地站在他已经通过的安检口向他的方向张望，看见他以后几乎是跳了起来，急切地对他招手。

然后他就笑了起来，穿过划定的警戒线和机场人员的阻挡跑过去在众目睽睽之下拥抱了他的弟弟。  
“不要走，”吴磊仍然在喘气，连话都说不利索，“不……或者我跟你一起走。我的意思是……”

他笑着收紧了双臂，然后才发现自己的脊背早已被冷汗浸透。  
还好，他最后总能得到他想要的。

 

全文完


End file.
